Hollow Knight
by PaperFox19
Summary: During the training to tame his hollow he decides he doesn't want to be the King or the horse, but the knight that protects everyone. Harem Warning Yaoi Boy/Boy
1. Chapter 1

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Slash Character Death

Pairing: Ichigo/Harem

Do not read if you do not like

Hollow Knight

During the training to tame his hollow he decides he doesn't want to be the King or the horse, but the knight that protects everyone. Harem

Chap 1 Fight With Me

The training began and Hachi created a barrier them. Ichigo's hollow mask appeared on his face and he went berserk. While the Vizards did battle with Ichigo he met up with his hollow in his inner world. "Yo Ichigo it looks like you wanna control my power huh…?" He flew at Ichigo sword drawn. Ichigo blocked him with Zangetsu. "Our power is that of the King and the Horse, you have played the role of King but you have grown weak I will take the title as King!"

He flew at Ichigo in a flurry of attacks Ichigo blocked them all with slight difficulty. Ichigo stared at him his mind turning at his hollows words. "Who are you?" He said staring at him.

"What are you talking about? I am Zangetsu…" The hollow said and flew at him again.

"No you're not, Zangetsu is a part of me just like you, but you're not him. What is your name…?" Ichigo said sternly. Ichigo's words affected his hollow in a strange way. "If you wanna play it that way I ain't got a name!" He shouted and with a loud cry he flew at Ichigo.

Ichigo looked at him, and with a single word repelled the hollow. "Shirosaki…"

"What?" Shirosaki gasped, looking at his king. "Your name shall be Shirosaki…"

"What are you playing at do you think giving me a name will make me give up wanting the title of King…" Shirosaki drew his sword ready to perform bankai.

"That's not what this is, my zanpakuto's name is Zangetsu I couldn't hear it before, but it's his name, and no matter what he is a part of me, just as you are Shirosaki…" Ichigo approached him placing Zangetsu in the ground. He walked further drawing closer to his hollow. "You are my hollow Shirosaki…"

Shirosaki dropped the sword he was holding and the 2 Zangetsu became one and Zangetsu stood behind Ichigo. "I don't want you to be the horse that takes me into battle. I would rather you fight with me, help me protect and I will fight!" Ichigo's eyes spoke more than his words. Shirosaki found it hard to resist him.

Ichigo embrace his hollow. "You are a part of me my instinct, my drive to fight, my joy of battle. Whenever I was in trouble you came out to fight, because you knew I was holding back. If I have you and Zangetsu by my side I will fight will you fight with me…"

"Damn you King, I will become your shield, I will do everything in my power to keep your stupid ass from getting killed." He said hugging Ichigo back. Both Shirosaki and Zangetsu were pulled into Ichigo's body. Zangetsu appeared in Ichigo's hand and the hollow mask shrank down and appeared on the back of Ichigo's left hand. The mask glowed and it drew out Ichigo's reitsu and formed a shield. Ichigo had taken the power of the Vizard to the next level. This was evedent as Ichigo's hollow-fied bodied began to change outside instead of falling apart it was absorbed into the mini mask on the back of his hand. All of his fellow Vizards were shocked.

"Ichigo did you tame your hollow…?" Shinji asked walking up to him. "No I gave him a name…"

Shinji grinned. "Interesting…" He draws his sword. "Let's see what you got…"

Ichigo begins his training with the Vizards and gains new techniques. He learns how to create a cero but can only do it with his left hand. He has the power to deflect ceros with ease with his left hand. From what his hollow told him he can absorb a bit of the energy from an enemies cero and store the power in their body.

Ichigo even learned of a new combination and release forms using Shirosaki and Zangetsu. As Ichigo continued to train a Garganta carrying Arrancar including the new Sixth Espada Luppi opened in the world of the living. The shinigamis rush to fight only to find themselves out matched by Luppi in his released form.

The orange haired Vizard sensed his friends were in trouble. "Let me out right now…"

"Ichigo we can't you are one of us now a level of Vizard never seen before, if Soul Society sees you use any of your hollow-like powers they will kill you we can't lose you, Hachi!" Shinji quickly turned to the man who erected 3 more barriers. "You will not be leaving…"

'Yo King you need to Hollowfy…' Shirosaki spoke inside his mind. 'What…?'

'I have a trick that will get us out of here but we need to be Hollowfied in order to do it…' Shirosaki said with a smirk. 'What is it…?'

'My Hollow power is not as restricted as there's since you opened yourself up to me although it's not perfected for more than one person I can open a Garganta and take us to your friends…' Shirosaki said in full confidence. 'Those arrancar are leaking so much reitsu I can make a path to them easily.'

"Alright let's do it…" Ichigo said and brought his left hand up to his face. The mini mask vanished and Ichigo hollowfied. "Do you plan to fight us all Ichigo, you're strong but not that strong…" Shinji said and the others drew their zanpakuto. Ichigo's left hand gripped the air and a small Garganta opened up. "I can't fight you guys you helped me make a new friend and I see you as my allies but I can't leave my friends to fight alone. Ichigo jumped in and it quickly closed behind him.

"ICHIGO!" The Vizards yelled.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Slash Character Death

Pairing: Ichigo/Harem

Do not read if you do not like

Hollow Knight

Chap 2 Fight with me Shirosaki

"Did you really mean it calling me your friend?" Shirosaki asked as they passed through the garganta. Ichigo chuckled. "Of course I mean it, you are my friend." The Vizard spoke and Shirosaki blushed. "Fine then let's go save our friends then." Ichigo nodded at his hollows words and flew through the garganta.

On the battle field Rangiku Yumechika and Ikkaku were captured by Luppi Hitsugaya was badly injured. Yammy wasn't caring much about the fight seeing them all as to weak. Wonderweiss was chasing a dragon fly. Grimmjow was sulking not able to locate Ichigo. 'This is bad to think this is the power of an Espada.'

The garganta cracked open the sky, the shinigami feared there were more of Aizen's reinforcements, but when Hitsugaya looked at Luppi's face he was just as confused. The garganta opened up and Ichigo stepped out his reitsu coming out sending a chill down everyone's spines. Ichigo saw his friends caught up in Luppi's tentacles and frowned. "Bankai!" Ichigo released his massive spiritual pressure and held his bankai.

Luppi glared at the newcomer. "Who the fuck are you?" Ichigo glared at him. "I'm their friend." Ichigo said and in a flash he slashed a part Luppi's tentacles and freed his friends. "You brat I'll kill you." Luppi shouted but before he could Grimmjow tackled Ichigo and sent him flying down to the ground.

"On your feat Kurosaki I've been waiting to kick your ass." Grimmjow said and drew Pantera from its sheath. "I will fight you Grimmjow but it looks like you're not able to fight me at full strength and my friends need me now." Ichigo said and Grimmjow growled. "Don't you fucking mock me!" Ichigo vanished. "Trust me Grimmjow." Ichigo whispered before flying up to the sky. Grimmjow was in shock but felt a strange sensation course through him he looked up and kept his eyes on Ichigo.

Luppi had already re-grown his tentacles. "I don't know how you got here using the garganta but your just another soul reaper." Luppi readied to fire a cero. "I'm not just any old soul reaper. Fight with me Shirosaki!" The hollow mask on his hand released a massive force of power. Skin tight hollow like armor formed over Ichigo's body the armor was hollow mask white with black markings. Tensa Zangetsu's chain coiled up his arm and the hollow armor coiled with it, Tensa Zangetsu was transformed into a hollow white lance with a black coil that reached to the tip.

The shinigami stared in shock, they could feel the hollow in Ichigo more clearly now. Luppi's cero fizzled out. "What the fuck are you?" Luppi hissed. "He's dead that's what he is!" Yammy charged up a cero and fired. Ichigo rose his hand up and his hollow mask's eyes glowed. "Devour it Shirosaki." The cero hit the mask and hollow reitsu leaked out and the cero was consumed.

"Oh so you got some trick to devour our ceros and add them to your power huh? Sorry that won't be enough to beat me." Luppi snapped forcing a smirk. "You're wrong ever since I've gotten the power of a shinigami I've had to grow stronger to keep protecting my friends, but no matter what my friends were getting hurt and I had to sit back and wait to see if they would be ok, so I didn't want just power to fight."

Ichigo's hand glowed with blue reitsu. "I thought about how hollows could regenerate from even the most life threatening of damage. Shirosaki gives me the power to take that ability and bestow it to my friends." Ichigo released the energy into four streams the streams touched his friends and Luppi watched in disgust as all the wounds he had inflicted were healed.

"So what Espada are you?" Ichigo asked. Luppi chuckled and showed off his back. "I'm Espada number 6 Luppi."

"Really cause I fought against Espada number 6 before Grimmjow, and you're not strong enough to be worth fighting." That struck a nerve with Luppi and he glared down at the smirking Grimmjow. "I'll kill you, you shitty soul reaper!" Spikes sprang out on Luppi's tentacles and they thrust at Ichigo. Ichigo created a shield of red energy with his left hand. "Cero Shield!" Ichigo said the tentacles hit the shield and were destroyed.

"Impossible!" Luppi cursed. "I have worked with my hollow to create new techniques, and to increase ones I already possessed." Dark reitsu swirled around his lance. "Getsuga Tensho." Ichigo thrust his last sending out a massive wave Luppi lost 5 of his tentacles. "You filthy maggot!" Ichigo flashed stepped behind him. "Grimmjow would have dodged that." Ichigo said and fired another Getsuga Tensho, Luppi used sonido but lost his other tentacles.

"Sorry but destroying my tentacles won't matter." He re-grew his tentacles. "I can regenerate again and again."

"Guess your right need to use my full power and my new attack." Ichigo aimed his lance at Luppi the tip formed a cero that swirled with his reitsu similar to Getsuga Tensho. "This is the only cero I can make with my Zangetsu in this form. Heaven Piercing Cero!" Ichigo fired his attack, the blast was so wide and held so much power Luppi couldn't dodge the attack. A huge explosion occurred and Luppi screamed.

Hitsugaya came up to him. "Ichigo Kurosaki…That attack…" Ichigo didn't look at him. "It wasn't complete I still can't get the powers to balance." The smoke cleared Luppi was out of his release form, his body and clothing scorched and the remnants of his zanpakuto fell to the ground. "You sacrificed your release form to survive." Ichigo said and looked at his lance. 'The attack is not ready yet but it's still pretty bad ass Ichigo.'

"You fucking insect, I'll show you, you think that weak one armed loser Grimmjow is stronger than me? After I kill you I'll kill him to." Luppi said and Ichigo glared at him. "You may be able to absorb a common cero but not a cero of an Espada. Gran Rey Cero."

Ichigo brought his left hand in front of his face and Hollowfied. His spiritual pressure increased significantly. "Now Shirosaki." Ichigo absorbed the cero completely. With his hollow mask Ichigo looked like a night in dark armor. His hand glowed with blue reitsu he turned to look at Grimmjow his golden eyes staring directly at the bluenette. He fired the full blast of reitsu at Grimmjow. "Kurosaki what are you doing!"

The light hit Grimmjow and filled him with power. Grimmjow stared in wonder as his arm re-grew, he floated up to the sky facing Ichigo his back to Luppi. Luppi glared as he saw the mark on his back healed to reveal a 6. "What do you think you're doing Grimmjow?" Grimmjow turned his head and smirked. In a flash he had Luppi by the head and fired a cero making him a headless arrancar.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Slash

Pairing: Ichigo/Harem

Do not read if you do not like

Hollow Knight

Chap 3 Fight With Me Grimmjow

"Ichigo why did you heal that arrancar?" Hitsugaya questioned. Ichigo ignored him. "Answer me Ichigo!" Ichigo turned to look at him his golden eyes staring straight at Hitsugaya. "I don't really have a reason to be honest I thought Luppi was a pest and that Grimmjow should have been Espada number 6."

Grimmjow overheard and looked back at Ichigo. "I still want to fight you Kurosaki fixing my arm won't change that." Ichigo removed his mask, it returning to his left hand. "Baaaahhh!" Wonderweiss flew at Ichigo. He hit Ichigo's armor without much damage. "Huhhh." Wonderweiss said shocked his attack did nothing.

"Hey Wonderweiss he's my prey back off." Grimmjow shouted and Wonderweiss turned his attack on him. "Damn this kid bugs me." Grimmjow said and swatted him away. Grimmjow drew his sword and flew at Ichigo only to be blocked by Ulquiorra. "Enough Grimmjow our business here is over."

A garganta opened up. "Let's go Grimmjow now." Ulquiorra said and his eyes snapped open as Ichigo's lance was aimed at his throat. 'How did he get so close? That wasn't a flash step it was a sonido.' Grimmjow smirked.

Ulquiorra backed up trying to get out of Ichigo's range. "Grimmjow tell me, would you fight against Aizen if given a choice?" Ichigo turned to him. "Would you fight with me on the same battle field?"

Grimmjow thought for a moment his mind taken back by what Ichigo was asking him. To turn against his fellow Espada, to fight against Aizen, to fight by the orange haired youth. Grimmjow's mask curled as he smirked. "I'll fight with ya, Strawberry." Grimmjow said with a teasing look.

Ulquiorra moved to strike Grimmjow down but his hand was caught by Ichigo. "Now your business is done get lost." Ichigo said and his lance was aimed at Ulquiorra's heart. "You have made a big mistake Grimmjow." Ulquiorra said and Grimmjow frowned at him. "I don't think so."

Ichigo and Ulquiorra lock eyes and Ulquiorra feels something inside him burn with longing. The three arrancar leave, and Ichigo turns to see shocked faces of his shinigami friends. "Let's go Grimmjow." Ichigo said and Grimmjow nodded and the two vanished using sonido.

"I have to report this to the head captain." Hitsugaya said. "But Captain Ichigo saved us and through his actions an Espada is dead." Rangiku said and the young captain turned to her. "He also restored an arrancar to Espada rank." Ikkaku stepped up. "But he turned that arrancar to our side."

"To his side and if you did not notice Ichigo's power has become even more hollow-like. Strengthen your resolve we may have to bring Ichigo into custody when this war is over." Hitsugaya said and vanished to give his report. Rangiku followed and Ikkaku and Yumechika felt something horrible in the pits of their stomachs. "We should tell Captain Zaraki as well." Ikkaku nodded and the two left hoping it would not come to fighting Ichigo.

To be continued

Some hot Ichi/Grimmjow action next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi AU Scars

Pairing: Ichigo/Grimmjow

Do not read if you do not like

Hollow Knight

Chap 4 Grimmjow's Mark

Ichigo took Grimmjow to a safe location. "So Kurosaki you healed my arm restored my rank do you think this makes us even for our last fight?"

"No I know you want to fight me Grimmjow and after the war I'll gladly fight you every day you want." Ichigo said and Grimmjow eyed him.

"Well I want to fight now." Grimmjow said and Ichigo dispelled his powers. He grabbed Grimmjow by the front of his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. Grimmjow growled and began to kiss back his tongue sneaking out, Ichigo met his tongue with his own and they battled for dominance. The fight turned into a sinful dance which ended only for air. "This works to." Grimmjow said and took this time to remove the outfit given to him by Aizen he stripped down to his birthday suit and destroyed the white garb with a cero.

Ichigo did the same taking off his clothing but unlike Grimmjow he didn't destroy his. Grimmjow came up to him and lined up their hard cocks. Grimmjow's cock was uncut while Ichigo's was snipped revealing the fat head, both were 9 and a half inches long and both had a thick nest of hair.

They rubbed their cocks together they started another duel of tongues. Grimmjow thought he had won the fight by invading Ichigo's mouth but the teen took his attack and sucked on the male's tongue. The horny boys moaned into the other's mouth.

Again the kiss was broken for air and Grimmjow was panting. "You're good."

"So are you." Ichigo said and began to kiss the man's neck. Grimmjow groaned and his hips thrust against Ichigo. His neck was sensitive even when he was a hollow. Ichigo's lips caressed Grimmjow's skin and he sucked hard earning a moan from the feline arrancar. "Let me take care of you this time Grimmjow we'll be at this all day otherwise, and we need to be alert."

Grimmjow thought about it for a moment. "Alright." Ichigo sat down and pulled Grimmjow into his lap his hard dick sliding along the crack of Grimmjow's ass. Grimmjow's back met Ichigo's chest and he rested his head on Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo's hands came up and rubbed his nipples, His left hand pinched the nipple while the right hand teased it by rubbing the hard nub. Grimmjow purred in pleasure and he groaned into Ichigo's ear.

The Vizard sent his left hand down to scratch at Grimmjow's nest of hair. "Ohhhhhhhhh." Grimmjow bucked his hips causing Ichigo's dick to slide against his hole. Ichigo continued to scratch the man's pubes. This was something new for Grimmjow, he has had lots of sex when he was an hollow, but nothing like this, he had a lot of lust pent up and Ichigo was finding lots of interesting places to touch him.

Ichigo's other hand came down to grip the male's arousal, he ran his hand from base to tip and grabbed the bluenette's foreskin. He pinched it closed and pulled; stretching the foreskin as far as it would go. "Kuro ahhhh fuck saki ohh!" Grimmjow moaned his body shaking in pleasure. Ichigo let the foreskin snap back into place before tugging it up again, he twisted the foreskin earning another lustful moan. When Ichigo let it snap back into place Grimmjow had his first orgasm since becoming an arrancar.

Grimmjow's thick musky cum coated Ichigo's hand. Ichigo brought his hand up and began to lick his hand clean. Grimmjow relaxed in the afterglow watching Ichigo lick his cum up. "Now let me satisfy you." Grimmjow said getting up and turning around on all fours and came face to face with Ichigo's cock.

Ichigo's musk had Grimmjow moaning. "Fuck your dick smells so good." Ichigo blushed at the comment and Grimmjow took hold of his dick. Grimmjow began to lick the head, his rough tongue making Ichigo moan in pleasure. Grimmjow ran his tongue over the slit sweeping up pearls of pre cum. Ichigo's seed tasted amazing he swirled his tongue over the mushroom head and Ichigo moaned in pleasure.

Grimmjow wanted more of the delicious seed and he began to take Ichigo's cock into his mouth, he sucked and licked his way down to the root burying his nose in Ichigo's pubes. Ichigo moaned and ran his fingers in Grimmjow's blue hair, he lightly scratch Grimmjow's cock making Grimmjow purr around his length sending the most interesting vibrations.

Ichigo moaned louder and louder and Grimmjow reached down to pump his re awakened arousal, he had never heard a mate of his sound so sexy before. Grimmjow bobbed his head moaning around the thick length as he pumped his own cock in time with his long sucks. "Grimmjow gonna cum!"

Grimmjow worked harder sucking Ichigo's cock and licking the underside of his cock brought Ichigo over the edge. Ichigo's cock spat spurt after spurt into Grimmjow's mouth, Grimmjow lapped up the seed and swallowed it all; the taste and power that flowed into his mouth brought Grimmjow over the edge and he came all over the ground.

Ichigo panted as Grimmjow pulled off his cock. "This was fun." Grimmjow said and licked his lips; he looked at Ichigo and ran his fingers over the scar that Ichigo gave him in their first fight. "You know when Hollows mate they usually leave a scar on their partner or take a piece of their mask, this scar you gave me, I didn't want it healed in some way I liked being marked by you." Grimmjow said and Ichigo pulled him into a hug.

"I'd like to mark you another way Grimmjow." Ichigo said and began to lick and suck on Grimmjow's neck.

"Ohhhhh." Grimmjow moaned and tilted his head to the side giving Ichigo better access to his neck. Ichigo nipped his neck harder and harder making Grimmjow moan and writhe against him. Ichigo bit into Grimmjow's neck hard drawing blood and he poured his reitsu into him. "ICHIGO!" Grimmjow yelled and came again, his reitsu sealed the wound shut and made a powerful mating bond.

Grimmjow shivered as Ichigo released him, Grimmjow leaned up and licked Ichigo's chin. "I like this mark to, in battle and in sex you've marked me, you're stuck with me Ichigo." Grimmjow said and Ichigo chuckled. Grimmjow curled up against Ichigo and purred contently.

Ichigo didn't sleep and kept watch over their makeshift nest.

-x-

Hitsugaya and his team stood before a massive monitor where Yamamoto was on the screen. "Is everything you told me true?" He said and Hitsugaya nodded.

"Yes head captain."

"Very well once this war is over Ichigo Kurosaki will be taken in and tried as a hollow." The head captain said and Ikkaku had to speak up.

"But head captain, Ichigo has helped us even if his powers are more hollowlike he's still our friend."

"Silence!" He slammed his staff down. "My orders are clear in fact as soon as this war is over all who have hollow powers will be brought in and trialed." The head captain ended the transmission and the young captain nodded his head.

"You heard the head captain, his word is law we must follow orders." Hitsugaya said and left the room. Ikkaku punched the wall making a big hole in it.

"Ikkaku?" Yumechika spoke worried about his friend.

"I'm fine just fine…" Ikkaku said and trailed off as his mind thought about Ichigo. This didn't sit well with the soul reaper but without Zaraki's orders telling him different he was stuck.

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi AU

Pairing: Ichigo/Grimmjow/Harem?

Do not read if you do not like

Chap 5 Plans

Ikkaku went to find Renji he needed to talk to someone about this. Ikkaku found Renji at Urahara's. He was training Chad but the bald soul reaper figured this was more important. Ikkaku told them what transpired and what the head captain's order was.

"You can't be serious!" Chad shouted in anger. "Ichigo is not a hollow!"

"Hey I'm against it to, so don't shoot the messenger." Ikkaku said and Chad clenched his fists. He punched a nearby boulder and blew it to smithereens. 'Damn Renji what kind of training have you been doing with him.'

"I don't know what the head captain is thinking." Renji said shaking his head. "What does Captain Zaraki have to say about this?"

"I haven't spoken to him, communication has been secured making it difficult." Ikkaku said. "I don't know what's gotten into the head captain. He's always been strict but this is downright scary."

"It may not be his decision alone, I've heard captain SoiFon has been exclusively training her command ops, to kill soul reapers with hollow powers." Renji said, shocking Ikkaku and Chad. "I'm sure she has a hand in this, and since we have open spots in the captain area, the majority vote is out the window. Can't have a vote unless all captains are in place."

"But why would Captain SoiFon?" Ikkaku started.

"Because she despises me." The three turned to see Urahara. "She hates me with a fiery passion and believe me if she had the chance would kill me. The Vizards who trained Ichigo they are my allies, and Ichigo's hollow powers they come from me, a product of restoring his shinigami powers to him." Urahara said. "But we in fact have bigger problems, Orihime was supposed to return to the land of the living today and she hasn't, I fear during the bout with the arrancars one of great strength has taken her to Las Noches."

"What?!" The males gasped.

"I'm going t find Ichigo." Chad said, and headed for the exit.

"Wait Chad!" Ikkaku shouted but Urahara stopped the two soul reapers.

"Let him go, nothing either of you say will change his mind. Sado and Ichigo have a deep bond, and he will not stand by and let his friend fight alone, not anymore he is strong enough to stand by Ichigo's side." Urahara said.

"Urahara-san do you have some sort of plan, because this is getting bad." Ikkaku said.

"My plan is to believe in Ichigo." Urahara said and left the training room.

Chad left to find Ichigo, he could sense his location and without a second delay.

As Chad went to find Ichigo, Captains Kuchiki and Zaraki came to pull Hitsugaya and his forces back to Soul Society. They confirmed what Ulquiorra had stated that Orihime was taken while on route to the world of the living. They had no plans of rescuing her.

"Captain Zaraki what about Ichigo."

"It's out of my hands." Zaraki said, and Ikkaku swore that his captain looked sad.

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi AU

Pairing: Ichigo/Grimmjow/Chad

Do not read if you do not like

AN

a lot of reviewers have asked me some questions so im answering them bit by bit

A note to all my readers and reviewers thank you to all those who give me favs and a huge thanks to those who give me feedback you guys really keep me going, and give me tons of inspiration so thank you

How do i get inspired to work on fics, either by reading the manga, reading reviews, or watching the anime, i have a schedule put into place where each week i'll focus on two big series a week then work on several random series i have on my fic list

Also I do not drop fics, I have a busy schedule and i work on as many fics as i can, just because they have not been updated doesn't mean there not being worked on little by little

End AN

Hollow Knight

Chap 6 News and War

Within Las Noches Aizen stared at his new captive. He had sent Ulquiorra to capture Orihime, it was a key point to his plan. Some of the arrancar didn't think her powers were all that important or powerful. Yammy dropped Luppi's headless body onto the floor. "Show everyone your power." Aizen said, and Orihime knew to obey, or Aizen would have her friends killed.

She used her powers and resurrected the fallen Espada. "How…I'm alive!" Luppi spoke and looked at Orihime in fear.

Ulquiorra stepped towards Aizen. "Lord Aizen what shall we do about Grimmjow he has betrayed us."

"It doesn't matter, Ichigo may have stolen a pawn but I've stolen the queen." Aizen said, and Ulquiorra frowned. Ulquiorra removed his eye and showed the events as he saw it. Aizen was not afraid of Ichigo's new form. "He's just a little knight nothing I cannot beat."

-x-

Chad searched for Ichigo, doing his best to locate Ichigo's spiritual energy. He tracked his friend down, but when he got to close he encountered Grimmjow. The blue haired arrancar appeared behind Chad and aimed his sword at his throat. "Who are you?!" Chad blushed as he was held at sword point by the naked Espada.

"Grimmjow release him he's a friend." Ichigo said and appeared before the two, much to Grimmjow's disappointment his mate was wearing pants. Grimmjow let Chad go and went over to Ichigo.

"I didn't know I was trying to protect our nest." Grimmjow said and Ichigo hugged him.

"I know, I'm not angry so long as Chad is unhurt." Ichigo said and he kissed Grimmjow, who moaned into the kiss. Chad blushed and coughed into his hand.

"Sorry Chad, he's a little rough around the edges, but I know Grimmjow is a good man." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo, I have to tell you. In that last attack, it was a distraction Aizen captured Orihime." Chad said and Ichigo stared at him in shock.

"Did you know anything about this Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked his mate and his tone was more than serious.

"No I swear Aizen just gave us orders to attack I swear!" Grimmjow said and Chad glared at him.

"He must know something, he's probably still working for Aizen!" Chad said and activated his power transforming his arm. Grimmjow glared at Chad and growled.

"I am not I chose Ichigo, you bastard!" Grimmjow growled and gripped his sword.

"Enough!" Ichigo snapped. "Chad I trust Grimmjow. Now Grimmjow do you have the power to get us to Hueco Mundo?"

"Yes I can, but do you think you are ready to face Aizen now?" Grimmjow asked.

"We will have to sooner or later, but Aizen taking one of my friends I can't let that go. It's time to take the fight to Aizen."

"Bold as always, but I'm ready to fight." Grimmjow said bringing his fists together. Chad felt his anger tick.

"Would you put some damn clothes on!" Chad shouted and Grimmjow looked at himself.

"Why?" He said flatly and Chad grumbled.

"Chad's right Grimmjow, you do need new clothes." Ichigo said scratching the back of his mate's ear. Grimmjow blushed and felt a tingle of pleasure run through him. "Maybe I can ask someone from soul society."

"Alright." Grimmjow said.

Chad was finding it very hard not to hurt Grimmjow, it was then he remembered that there was another problem. "Ichigo there's more, Ikkaku told me that after the war that you will be tried as a hollow and they will be going after anyone with hollow powers."

"Let them try I'll kick there asses!" Grimmjow said.

"Let's not worry about it." The two males looked to Ichigo in shock. "I will protect my friends and those closest to me no matter what."

"We'll need a safe place to open the garganta." Grimmjow said. "If I open it up out in the open, any number of hollows could leak through."

"Then let's go to Urahara's I'm sure he has some clothes for Grimmjow as well." Ichigo said.

Chad and Ichigo led Grimmjow to Urahara's luckily because Grimmjow was a spirit no one could see his nudity.

"Well well, this is a surprise." Urahara said hiding his smirk behind a fan, he eyed the naked Espada, and Grimmjow was not shy in the least. "Chad why don't you help Grimmjow with some clothes, I want to have a word with Ichigo."

"What?! Why do I have to go with him?!" Chad and Grimmjow shouted at the same time, the two glared at each other, and Ichigo sighed.

"Just go." Ichigo said and Urahara left with the orange haired teen.

"Jeez, why do I have to be stuck with a weakling like you?" Grimmjow said bumping into Chad as he walked by.

"Your just asking for a fight aren't you?" Chad snapped bawling his hands into fists.

"I'll crush you like a bug." Grimmjow growled, and Chad bumped him walking past Grimmjow and going through some clothing items.

"What does Ichigo see in an animal like you?" Chad found a fundoshi and tossed it at Grimmjow. "Put this on."

"Hey Ichigo likes my strength, he knows I'd be a good mate." Grimmjow put on the fundoshi with little difficulty. He watched Chad rummage through clothing. "Wait…you're jealous." Chad tensed. "You like my Ichigo!" Chad whipped around and threw a pair of pants at Grimmjow.

"Shut up, my feelings are none of your business and Ichigo is not yours." Chad said and Grimmjow smirked.

"You're not denying it." He said and Chad blushed.

"Shut up and get dressed." Chad threw a button up long sleeve shirt at Grimmjow. Grimmjow put the pants on, and Chad stared at him. "You think you know Ichigo so well, he's strong yes, but he's loyal and caring and smart, if all you want is power find someone else Ichigo is more than that."

"You love him." Grimmjow said, and he ripped off the sleeves of the shirt and made it into a vest, the pants were black while the vest was a dark blue color. "Ichigo is my alpha my mate his power is a factor I admire. I wouldn't submit to someone weaker than me. I can see you love him deeply so I'll let you in on a little secret." He vanished and appeared behind Chad. "Hollows take more than one mate." He whispered into Chad's ear. Chad swung his arm and Grimmjow dodged the attack.

Chad was blushing, and Grimmjow was smirking. The conversation didn't continue as Ichigo returned to the room. "Urahara said we can use his training room, he can help us travel there safely." Something seemed off with Ichigo but not even Chad could place what was wrong.

The three males went down to Urahara's training room, and were shocked to see Uryu there. "I'm going to help you rescue Orihime, Urahara told me about her kidnapping."

"Alright whatever, what do you need me to do?" Grimmjow asked and Urahara smirked.

"Just focus on opening the garganta we will help provide a solid path to Hueco Mundo." Urahara said and Grimmjow reached out, the garganta opened up and Urahara created the path.

"Are you sure about this?" Urahara looked at Ichigo. "This…this could be what Aizen wants." Urahara finished.

"Aizen wanted a war and know he's gonna get one." Ichigo said, and the four males jumped into the garganta.

-x-

Aizen felt their presence and smirked. "It has begun." He had a chess board infront of him and he flicked over one of his pawns.

To be continued…


End file.
